


It's the perfect one!

by Habanero00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 95 line, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Boys In Love, Car Sex, Cheesy, Crack, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, IKEA, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Making Out, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, Polyamory, Romance, Soft Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Soft Lee Taeyong, nct 95 line, yujohntae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: An ordinary day for Yuta, Johnny, and Taeyong with a trip to Ikea in search of the perfect bed
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	It's the perfect one!

It was Friday afternoon when Yuta was leaving the sports hall. His training ended faster today, so after taking a long and relaxing shower, he decided to surprise his boyfriend and visit him at work. Taking with him his sports bag with clothes, the boy moved down the street to reach the city center. Along the way, he came across a cake shop so he bought something for them and soon he was there.

Johnny worked in a publishing house where he translated books. He liked his job because he loved books and could always expand his knowledge and vocabulary by translating them. His workplace was less than a ten-minute walk from the sports hall, where Yuta usually trained.

When the Japanese arrived in front of the entrance of the company, he went inside and sat in the waiting room, not wanting to roam the rooms and interrupt other employees. Though most already knew him and welcomed him politely, Nakamoto asked them not to inform Suh of his arrival. Waiting for the other to finish work, Yuta let Taeyong know that he had finished his training and that he and Johnny would pick him up from the university. The boy was looking forward to meeting them, especially when Yuta sent him a photo of the cupcakes he had bought for them.

Johnny, Yuta, and Taeyong had met for the first time two years ago at one of their friend's party. Yuta and Taeyong were a couple already, but surprisingly easily and quickly accepted their joint interest in the newly met man. They met him several more times and Suh was more than happy and open to accepting the offer to date the two of them. At first, their relationship was a bit strange and awkward, but thanks to honest conversations and mutual trust, they managed to get through difficult times, so they were now one of the happiest couples, according to their private opinion.

Johnny was just leaving his office when he saw the blonde hair in the waiting room. Seeing the characteristic red hoodie that in reality belonged to him, Suh immediately understood that Yuta had come to surprise him. The Japanese loved to borrow his clothes, and his tendency to dye his hair with eye-catching colors made him able to be recognized from afar.

Saying goodbye to his co-workers, Suh approached the smaller boy and greeted him, stroking his hair. Nakamoto rewarded him with a toothy smile, so Johnny couldn't resist kissing his forehead. Holding hands, they left the building and headed for the parking lot, where Yuta quickly found their car. Without wasting any more time, they went inside and as soon as they took their seats, they threw themselves at each other to exchange passionate kisses. They took their time and didn't stop until Yuta grunted in the mouth of the elder and he moved away.

"If your surprises are going to look like this, I want more of them." Johnny looked proudly at the Japanese's pinkish cheeks, his wet swollen lips, and glittering eyes.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Who knows what we could do in a public car park." Yuta nudged his shoulder and they both laughed. Immediately after, Suh started the engine and pulled away to go to Taeyong's University.

Johnny finished his education six months ago and currently worked as a translator in a book publishing house. His favorite part of the job was translating fantasy books because he has a lot of fun during it. On the other hand, Yuta was studying history extramural, which was his passion, and during the week he trained football and was a part of the best club in the city. His two partners have never missed any of his matches, supporting him to the last minutes. His other boyfriend Taeyong was preparing for his master's thesis, planning to work as a teacher in the future. Johnny and Yuta devoted a lot of time to make sure that Taeyong was resting, hydrating, and eating properly besides revising for exams.

Sitting in the car, talking about their day and kissing, the two lovers didn't even notice, when the back door of their car opened and Taeyong got inside. He put his things on the seat next to him and fastened his seat belt. Only when he accidentally dropped his phone did Yuta jump in place and pull his lips away from Johnny's neck.

"You horny suckers! You didn't even notice me." Taeyong laughed at them, pretending to be sulky. Both men blushed and Lee started laughing loudly but greeted each of them with a kiss on the cheek.

"We're going to Ikea for a new bed. Do you want to come with us or are you tired and prefer me to drive you home?" Johnny asked caringly, noticing the bags under his boyfriend's eyes.

"I'm tired, but I want to see what you buy because I will sleep on it too." The student answered.

"Don't you trust our taste?" Yuta pretended to be disappointed, and in the meantime pulled sweet cupcakes for Taeyong out of the bag, who accepted them with a smile.

"Of course, I don't." The boy joked and his black glasses almost slipped off his nose as he bent down to get tissues from his bag. Fortunately, Johnny caught them in time and put them back in their case because if they were broken, Taeyong wouldn't have seen the letters on the board during lectures.

They reached Ikea within an hour. Taeyong managed to eat all the muffins and even took a nap at that time. Yuta also used the time for a short break and, with Johnny's palm on his thigh, slept most of the trip. Suh grinned with adoration in the eyes, seeing his two loved ones sleep sweetly. Humming their favorite song softly under his breath, the man parked in front of the furniture store and gently awakened Yuta. The boy quickly returned to reality, leaving the car. It was worse with Taeyong, who was sleeping so hard that the boys wondered if it would be better to leave him in the car, but finally the Korean woke up.

They entered the store a bit sleepy and numb because of the uncomfortable positions in which they slept in the car. Taeyong was half-conscious and the only thing that kept his balance was Johnny's hand, holding him firmly and steadily. Yuta was capering before them like a sheep, unable to hide the excitement in his favorite store.

The huge area of the store was filled with various materials arranged according to designated departments. Yuta had already disappeared in the first one, which led to the department with doors. Johnny and Taeyong hurried after their joyful boyfriend, and soon after laughing, they looked at the Japanese, who was watching each subsequent door with fascination.

"Yongie!" Yuta shouted and pulled the Korean to the ones he liked the most. "What do you think about these?" He asked, waiting for an immediate answer.

"I thought we came to buy a bed?" He answered, hesitating.

"Yes, but our bathroom door is in terrible condition." The Japanese whined.

"And whose fault is it? You shouldn't have played football in the apartment, you shithead." Taeyong flicked his forehead, and Nakamoto started to tickle him.

"Do you know what is common with you and this door?" Yuta caught him in the waist and pulled him towards himself, grinning widely.

"No, and I don't want to know." Taeyong tried to pull away.

"Both I'd love to knock." Nakamoto whispered in the ear of the smaller boy and immediately burst into laughter. Lee hit him on the shoulder, becoming flushed with shame.

In the end, the two again found Johnny, who was engaged in a fierce discussion with a furniture department employee. Taeyong approached him to grab his hand but still holding Yuta's with his other one. Suh interrupted the conversation and looked at them smiling, announcing that he had found the perfect bed. It had large dimensions, so it could easily fit the three of them and a comfortable mattress, suited for people who have trouble with back pain, such as Taeyong. Deciding that this is what they were looking for they turned to the employee to complete the formalities.

"Which of the gentlemen will be the bed for?" The employee asked by completing the form.

"For us. For me and my boys." Johnny answered, and the other two boys blushed. The employee eyed them suspiciously but didn't comment on anything and returned to his work.

"Who makes the payment?" He looked at Johnny.

"I, because they're broke." Suh joked and let go of Taeyong's hand for a moment to go to the checkout.

When the transaction was completed, the boys had to wait a long time for the staff to pack their bed and move it to the car. Johnny and Yuta sadistically used this time to lock poor Taeyong into their claws, whispering in his ear the lewd activities they would love to do on the newly purchased mattress. This led Tae to leave the store first, all red on the face and embarrassed by the behavior of his boyfriends.

When they got into the car, in which there was also a cardboard box with the bed, the boys weren't the most comfortable, but they finally managed to find some space for themselves. This time Yuta was also in the back seats because another cardboard box occupied his seat. He didn't mind changing places, because he used all the way home to make out with initially reluctant, but later very greedy Taeyong.

Yuta was kissing him passionately and caressing his sensitive points. Although they could get a fine, the boy sat the Korean on his thighs and began to move his hips, brushing against Taeyong who was moaning loudly. Johnny occasionally glanced in the mirror to see what the two of them were doing and when his gaze met Yuta's one, the Japanese gave him a malicious grin. They finished their passionate session only when Lee came and Yuta sat him down on his seat, resting Taeyong's head on his shoulder.

Immediately after reaching home, Taeyong went to take a shower to get rid of the dirty stickiness in his pants. Johnny and Yuta decided to use this time and face the task of assembling the bed. They struggled for almost two hours until they finally succeeded. Tired and hungry, they left the bedroom to go to the kitchen, where they found a freshly bathed and vanilla-scented Taeyong. The boy was sitting on the kitchen stool, swinging his legs to the rhythm of a quiet song. He was wearing white shorts, a pink hoodie, and fluffy socks. The two men standing in the doorway were touched by this view and tiptoed to him, suddenly hugging him. Unfortunately, they couldn't stay that long, because soon after the delivery boy knocked on the door, who brought the pizza ordered by Yuta.

The three of them went to the living room and sat on the floor, opening two large cardboard boxes. The pepperoni pizza was Johnny's choice and Margarita was Yuta's. Taeyong, unable to decide which one to choose, said he would try a piece of each. Chewing his piece happily, Lee didn't notice when the stain of the sauce smeared on his chin. Johnny looked at him tenderly and came closer to wipe his chin while stealing a short kiss from him.

When their bellies were finally full, the men cleaned up the empty cardboard boxes and, covering Taeyong's eyes, led him to the bedroom to present him their new purchase. Lee said they had chosen the perfect bed when all three of them jumped onto the mattress, and still had plenty of room and freedom. They rolled around a little, tickling and wrestling, until Johnny pinned them to the bedclothes, both giving a suggestive look.

"I think we should test our new buy." He smiled challenging, then threw himself at his two stupid but also the best lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about it!


End file.
